All the Better
by Lynnie Kleriker
Summary: Scar/Riza;; Smut;; There was no chance of them doing this ever again, although that made it all the better. Giftfic for Flags' Birthday.


**Author's Notes: First off, Happy Belated Birthday Flagsy. Second, I'm sorry this took so long. Third, I'm sorry for the lack of quality.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, nor do I earn any money from these writings.  
**

**---**

While Riza could admit that, yes, in the short run it was a fun thing to do, and there really weren't any true consequences, as long as they were careful at least, it still wasn't the most conventional way to bribe her.

Scar had slipped up, and Riza had held him at gunpoint for some time. She had called for reinforcements to sedate the man, and hopefully extract some information. All which had been important to her at that moment was keeping the potentially dangerous man at bay.

Riza expected Scar to make a run for it. Riza expected Scar to destroy buildings to get away from her, to use any and every dirty trick he could to get away. The Ishbalian man, however, did nothing of the sort.

What he did was look defeated. That was all. He looked to the ground in utter dismay, not even seeming affected by the pistol at his temple. Then, completely unexpectedly, he asked a question.

"What'll it take to get an escape?"

Riza hadn't expected to hear Scar barter with her at all. From what she had been told, not to mention what she had seen.

Normally, the sniper would've brushed this off, given him a firm 'no', but the look in his eyes was truly a defeated one, and she decided to take pity on him. Surely, he wasn't in a normal state of his. He didn't even really resemble himself, he just looked like Black Hayate did after Riza scolded him. She realized that, indeed, the man at the end of her gun had no wealth to offer, nor any material possessions.

Truly, Scar only had one thing, himself. Riza realized he couldn't be a mercenary to the army, given his current situation, and Riza didn't have anyone she particularly wanted murdered. That only really left her with one option on how to use him…

She looked him over once, deciding on whether it would be a good idea or not. Yes, even she couldn't deny that he was attractive, and truthfully, she couldn't remember the last time she had been in bed with a man. Roy was always off chasing anything, and none of the other men ever captured her interest.

She sighed, it was throwing away her dignity to do this, "Look up my apartment, meet me there at 12:00 tonight. Make it look like you put up a fight, and escape." She lowered her gun and Scar gave an appreciative look. "My last name is Hawkeye, as you know by now." She muttered the last part and sheathed her gun.

Scar nodded, processing it all before bolting from the scene and destroying chunks of road in his path. Riza coughed as dust blew up into her face.

That was it, and Riza realized she might never catch the Ishbalian man again. She rubbed her temples, was it really the right thing to do? She supposed that the night would tell. All that was left here was an explanation to the reinforcements.

---

Riza anxiously brushed out her hair. Nine o' clock, the clock read, and still no sign of Scar. She sighed, realizing that the man was unlikely to actually arrive. He was a criminal, she reminded herself, and it was probably better that he wasn't showing.

Although, the sniper couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Though she had been nervous for the remainder of the day of what was to come, she had also been looking forward to it, to a degree. It had been so long, and her body seemed to be giving her reminders of this painful fact the entire day. She found herself getting almost giddy over everything when she tried to think about it. Would he be rough? Gentle? Something in-between the two? The questions had raced through her mind while Roy had taken advantage of her obvious state of distraction by slacking off with paper work.

Suddenly, she saw a dark figure at the window, and she heard the window locks undo themselves. The window pushed open and Scar entered the room, serious expression on his face.

Scar was fast at what he did, and he clearly was there for no reason than to fulfill the deal. He quickly stripped himself of his over shirt before leaning down and connecting his lips to Riza's.

It took Hawkeye a moment to react to Scar's kiss, but when she did she made sure to match the Ishabalian's intensity. She parted her lips to a questing tongue and moved to wrap her arms around his neck.

It took Riza a moment to remember that it was only sex, as the intensity of their kiss was quite misleading. Scar didn't waste any time, and he lowered his hands to her shirt and began unhooking the buttons on her blouse. He pushed the offending garment off her shoulders and let in tumble to the ground before moving his hands down to her pants.

She let out a gasp as one of Scar's hands drifted from her waistband to her chest to cup her breast. The sniper moaned when two of his fingers began rubbing circles on her nipples, making the buds harden beneath his hands.

Riza's skirt was pulled off her legs and Scar pushed her against the bed. He climbed overtop of her and aligned his leg between hers. Riza let out a moan as his coarse pants rubbed against the thin material covering her pussy.

He bent down and began nibbling at the juncture where her neck connected with her shoulder. She moaned and buried her hands in Scar's (shockingly soft) white hair. He found a spot near her collarbone and began sucking at it hard, which Riza figured would become a prominent mark come the next morning.

The sniper then realized that the Ishabalian man was far more clothed than she was, and Riza thought that was simply unfair. She moved her hands down his back to the edge of his white shirt and slowly tugged it over his back. He pulled his head up from her neck and allowed her to slip the shirt over his head.

His body was so tanned, unlike any of her previous partners, and he was far more muscular than they had been. Riza found herself nearly gawking at his frame. She wondered how it would feel to have such a frame over her when he was pounding into her body, or how it would feel to grip those powerful arms when she...

Riza felt a tremor go through her entire body, and she moaned. She moaned and gripped his arms, tugging his head down for his lips to meet hers.

Scar reached behind Riza's back and unhooked her bra. With surprising ease, Riza noted, trying to not over think it. He looked down, as if assessing her body, before moving his mouth to her earlobe and nibbling on it.

She gasped and moved her hands to unlace the front of Scar's pants. The sniper quickly pushed down the Ishbalian man's pants, blushing lightly when she realized he was more endowed than she had the right to expect. Scar smirked, feeling her cheeks warm up against his while he continued marking her neck with small hickies.

He lowered her down so that her back was against the bed, kicking off his pants as he did so. He moved a hand down and began rubbing her hipbone, earning a moan from the blond woman. She moaned, trying to pull Scar as close as she could. He moved a hand down to the front of her pussy, lightly rubbing it through the thin fabric.

She desperately tugged down the offending article of clothing, throwing it to the side once she did. Riza rolled them over so that she was on top, looking over his body once more. She moved her hand up to his face and traced the scar on his forehead, feeling him shudder under her touch.

She moved down so that she aligned her womanhood with his fingers before pushing down on them. Scar immediately understood what to do, and began scissoring his fingers within her. Riza moaned, shuddering at the feeling of him inside her.

After what felt like hours, despite only being around a minute, he withdrew his fingers from her. Scar rolled Riza onto her back and looked down at the panting blond. The sniper was disheveled, compared to her normal appearance. Her hair was out of it's customary bun, her cheeks were flushed red, her forehead covered in a thin layer of sweat. Crimson dots littered her neck, and her legs were spread just enough to give Scar a view of what was yet to come.

The Ishballian man leaned down and pressed his lips against Riza's one more. Their kiss was more tender than before, and Riza found herself getting lost in it. She wrapped her legs around Scar's waist and pulled him towards her.

Scar hissed as he slowly eased himself into Riza's tight core. She let out a choked moan and tried to pull him closer and deeper. Her eyes fluttered shut and she cried out in ecstasy. Scar smirked and pushed deeper, giving a moan of his own.

She practically whimpered as the Ishballian picked up speed, clinging desperately to Scar's neck. From all the previous things he had done, she could tell she was close. Irritating close, she noted, slightly annoyed. Scar was very good, and she wanted this to last as long as it could. She knew it'd only be this one night, and never again, but Riza figured it was better to savor the moment.

Riza cried out, feeling her walls tighten around Scar's length. Scar gave out a grunt, and for a minute Riza was sure he was going to follow her lead, but the Ishbalian showed no signs of stopping.

She groaned, it was better than good. It was better than great. He had amazing stamina, and every touch felt like a drop of lava touching her skin. Riza couldn't recall anything feeling this good before.

Scar slowed for a second, letting her body adjust again. She nodded, giving him approval. She could've sworn he smiled before continuing his powerful thrusts.

---

Riza panted as she laid on the bed. Twice. Twice she had come before the Ishbalian had finally came to completion with a low groan and a shudder.

Of course, he had left the moment he had the chance. Riza sighed as she ran her hand down her still sticky thighs. There was no chance of them ever doing this again, and she knew that.

Though, in a way, and she smirked when she thought of it, that made it all the better.


End file.
